Hora de hablar
by Always03
Summary: Una lechuza desde Bulgaria trae una carta para Hermione, lo que desatara una pelea. Harry, harto de esto hace que sus amigos hablen, y que de una vez por todas, aclaren todo lo sucedido con respecto a Viktor y a Lavender. Escena perdida del 6to libro.


One-Shot: Una lechuza desde Bulgaria trae una carta para Hermione, lo que desatara una pelea. Harry, harto de esto hace que sus amigos hablen, y que de una vez por todas, aclaren todo lo sucedido con respecto a Viktor y a Lavender. Escena perdida del 6to libro.

Harry maldecía por lo bajo, suspiro profundo y volvió a concentrarse en su redacción para pociones, Snape lo mataría si no entregaba los 30 centímetros de pergamino que había mandado de tarea. Una vez que considero que su ensayo merecía un "aceptable", y que con ello Snape milagrosamente no lo castigaría, volvió a enfocarse en sus amigos.

Todo el problema había comenzado en el desayuno cuando llego una carta para Hermione. Esta, al leer la fina letra en la carta, se sonrojo considerablemente y trato de seguir con su desayuno como si no hubiera recibido nada. El problema fue que Ron no quiso dejarlo ahí.

Flash Back…

- ¿De quien es? –pregunto de manera hosca. Mal comienzo

- De Viktor. –dijo Hermione susurrando, como si diciéndolo suave disminuiría las consecuencias.

- ¿Y que se supone que quiere Vicky ahora? –dijo.

- Nada que te importe. –contesto ella de manera brusca.

Y Harry comenzó a sentirse como un intruso, nuevamente.

- Oh vamos. –comenzó el. – Todos nos morimos por ver que dice tu novio. –ironizo.

-Viktor no es mi novio. –contesto. –Solo fuimos al baile juntos, pensé que lo habías superado. –finalizo.

- Pues, para haberse besuqueado, algo mas que amigos tuvieron que ser.

Hermione palideció. -¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Si quieres mantenerlo en secreto, te recomiendo no contárselo a mi hermana. –dijo. –Tuvo la amabilidad de gritármelo en el medio del pasillo.

-Vos estuviste medio curso revolcándote con Lavender. –exclamo ella. -¿Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo? –dijo

-Eso fue distinto. –dijo el. –Yo nunca negué que Lavender no me atraía. Además nosotros formalizamos delante de todos.

-Oh por favor. La ultima parte de tu "relación", si puede llamarse así (porque lo único que hacían era besuquearse), te la pasaste escondiéndote detrás mío por miedo a que te vea, y si eso duro mas fue porque no tenias las agallas de cortar con ella.

-Eso no es verdad. –se justifico el. –Además, si solo querías salir con Vicky, no se por que no saliste, nos hubieras echo un favor a todos. Es mas, si tanto interés tiene Vicky en vos, no se por que no te lleva a Bulgaria así nos dejas de molestar a todos por acá. –finalizo.

La cara de Hermione fue algo complicada de descifrar, sus ojos estaban algo brillosos producto al llanto que probablemente quería largar, aunque orgullosa no lo hizo, sus ojos brillaban con furia, algo poco visto en ella. Pero, sin embargo, se la podía ver dolida.

-¿Sabes que? Tenes razón, si tanto molesto acá le voy a pedir que me lleve con el. Y por cierto, su nombre es Viktor, no Vicky, un nombre mucho mas lindo en Ronald –Y dicho esto, se fue.

Fin del Flash Back…

Y ahí se encontraba Harry, dos semanas después y todo seguía igual, en medio de una pelea. Sin saber como intervenir o ayudar. Hermione estaba ofendida con Ginny porque esta había revelado su secreto. Ron estaba furioso con Hermione por no haberle contando a ellos, pero a la vez con Ginny por habérselo gritado en medio del pasillo.

Hermione se encontraba en una mesa un poco mas alejada de Harry, porque, según ella "cuando el idiota de tu mejor amigo venga, me dejaras de lado como siempre lo haces cuando hay una pelea, y yo, al contrario de otros, me preocupo por mi disciplinar académico" Pero se la podía ver enfadada, sus pies golpeaban el piso de vez en cuando, tenia el entrecejo fruncido y escribía tan fuertemente que Harry se sorprendió que la pluma no atravesara el pergamino.

Ron era un caso aparte, estaba en su habitación, y cada vez que el entraba se podía oír distintas palabras, como "pelón odioso", "amigos, ja, claro" entre otras.

Harto de esto, Harry los llamo a ambos para hablar. Era un poco molesto hablar cuando las dos personas que tenes en frente tuyo no paran de fulminarse con la mirada, pero aun así, Harry prosiguió.

-Es imposible estar así. –exclamo molesto. –Yo siempre trato de no intervenir en sus peleas, porque no son cosas mía. Pero esto se esta saliendo de control, hace dos semanas que no se hablan, y yo no puedo dividirme en dos para estar con ustedes. Así que me voy a ir media hora, MEDIA HORA, y cuando vuelva espero que resuelvan sus problemas, la sala común estará vacía porque hay salida a Hosmeade y nadie los va a interrumpir. –Y dicho esto se fue de la sala, dejando a los dos amigos en un silencio incomodo.

-Lo de Viktor fue un error. –empezó Hermione susurrando.

-Lo de Lavender también.

-¿Por qué sucede esto Ron? –dijo ella. –No se supone que entre amigos pase esto.

- No lo se. –contesto con sinceridad.

-¿De verdad queres que me valla a Bulgaria? –pregunto ella.

-No. –rio el.- Por supuesto que no. Fue algo que dije en el momento.

-Ron, debemos aprender a controlarnos. Si seguimos diciéndonos todas estas cosas, alguna vez nos vamos a dejar de hablar, pero para siempre. Y ni vos ni yo queremos eso, ¿O no?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Entonces… -comenzó dudosa. -¿Amigos? –dijo extendiéndole una mano.

-Amigos. –dijo el estrechándola. -¿Sabes? Cuando Ginny me grito que vos, bueno, habías estado con Vicky, me sentí traicionado.

-Esto no va a terminar hasta que hablemos de ello, ¿no?

-Supongo que no. ¿Me podrías contar que paso con Viktor? –pregunto el.

-Solo si vos me contas por que estuviste con Lavender si después no la podías ni ver. –dijo ella.

-Hecho. –dijo el.

-Bueno, cuando vos "te diste cuenta de que era una chica" me sentí mal, como si ustedes solo me necesitaban para copiar los exámenes, y un día estando en la biblioteca Viktor se me acerco y me dijo que me había estado observando y no se animaba a hablarme. Me sentí bien, un chico me había mirado verdaderamente, no como una "come libros", como una chica. Cuando termino el baile, se acerco y me dio un beso, solo eso. Le aclare que me gustaba OTRO chico y el lo entendió perfectamente. –Termino ella. –Fue solo un beso, no puede etiquetarse como "besuqueo".

-Lo siento, no pensé que te sentías así.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Ahora, tu turno.

-Cuando Ginny me grito eso, me sentí traicionado, se suponía que nos contábamos todo y yo me entero de la peor manera de que no es así. Además, ustedes habían dado su primer beso, acertado o no, pero lo habían dado, yo en cambio no. El día del partido, Lavender se me acerco y me felicito, me sentí bien, como si alguien si se podía fijar en Ron Weasley, y no siempre en el gran Harry Potter, en el "elegido". Simplemente se me acerco y nos besamos. Luego comprendí que no quería estar las 24 horas pegada a ella, yo quería alguien con quien se pudiera hablar, y quise cortar con ella, pero parecía no entenderlo. Y cuando tan solo mencionaba que quería que nos diéramos un tiempo, decía que era por vos y que vos querías arruinar nuestra relación, por eso cuando nos vio bajar de mi dormitorio se puso tan loca.

De la boca de Hermione solo salio un "oh".

-Supongo que ambos nos equivocamos al dar nuestro primer beso.

-Supongo.

-Hermione. –exclamo el luego de unos segundos.

-¿Si? –pregunto ella

-¿Acaso mencionaste algo acerca de otro chico? –pregunto el

Pero la continuación de esa charla, quedo interrumpida por la entrada de Harry.

-¿Y? –preguntó

La sonrisa de sus dos amigos hizo que este también sonriera. –Así me gusta. –Exclamo.

Pero, nuevamente, la charla se vio interrumpida por una lechuza, la misma que le había dado la carta a Hermione 2 semanas atrás.

-Oh, ¿que quiere Vicky ahora? –Exclamo Ron

Hermione rodó los ojos y se dispuso a recibir la carta, sin embargo, la pelea nunca llego y el día termino en paz, Harry no comprendió como no se desato una pelea.

-Hermione. –dijo Ron

-¿si? –pregunto ella

-Sabes que la pregunta que te hice hace un rato tarde o temprano me la contestaras, ¿No? –Exclamo Ron un poco molesto recordando la interrupción de Harry.

-Si, lose. –dijo sonriendo.

Y esto, dejo aun mas confundido al pobre Harry que no entendía nada. ¿Qué pregunta? Pero toda su confusión de esfumo cuando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda entro Ginny y se acerco hablar con ella. Miro por última vez a sus amigos que se encontraban riendo por algún chiste que debe haber contado Ron y sonrío, después de todo, en ese momento, no lo necesitaban…


End file.
